The present invention relates to a display system, and in particular, to display systems for use in the broadcasting industry.
Display systems for a broadcast control room are known and range from the use of masking tape adhered to a television monitor to indicate the program source therefor to a basic three color matrix display which is controlled by a programmed microcomputer, process control computer or data input device.